Brotherly Love
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Hisashi Mitsui is jealous of Kaede Rukawa. Sheesh. Just because he has that freakin' ankle sprain. XD 'Nuff said. :) (MitKo)


**Brotherly Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: First ever SD fic. If there's any OOC-ness in it, please tell me in a nice way. MitsuiKogure. Implied SendohRukawa. Little, and I mean /little/, KogureRukawa.

* * *

Another frustrating day of practice had passed them by. And since it's a special training, they stayed in a rest house and practiced on the little basketball court beside it. It would've been less frustrating if one of them didn't sprain an ankle-- Kaede Rukawa, of all people. It was really hard to cope with, because they're all very tired already and there isn't a clinic nearby because, well, they're in a beach of some sort and you wouldn't expect clinics to just pop out of nowhere, right?

"That's what you get for being so arrogant, kitsune! Bwahaha!" sneered Sakuragi at the poor Rukawa clutching his ankle on his bed. Though, Rukawa, being a sensible man as he is, ignored the redhead's ramblings.

"Tsk. What would happen if Sendoh finds out? Oooh.. I'm so damn scared.." mocked Mitsui as a faint pink blush stained Rukawa's previously pale cheeks.

"Urusai." he muttered irritably.

Since they all share only one room, Akagi couldn't help but yell at them because of all the noise they were making.

"Enough! All of you, go to sleep. Kogure, take charge of Rukawa and treat his ankle because obviously, he couldn't take part in a game with a broken one."

"Hai." replied Kogure with a nod, getting the medical kit from the cabinet at the corner of the room.

Akagi got into bed and covered up with a blanket leaving the five still awake.

"What do we do now?" asked the obviously bored Ryota.

"Hehe. Let's play a game." suggested Sakuragi.

"A game? Like what? Pin the tail on the /monkey/?" commented Mitsui filled with pure sarcasm.

"Isn't that supposed to be 'pin the tail on the /donkey/'?" asked Ryota wondering if Mitsui had another game in mind or he was just plain stupid to not recognize a monkey from a donkey.

"Well, if we're talking about Sakuragi here, 'monkey' would be the perfect term for the game." replied Mitsui as he laughed his head off with Ryota.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Why do I have to get hit on the head!? I didn't even do anything!" muttered Sakuragi, cursing every bit of life form that's inside the room.

"Shh.. He's asleep." unexpectedly, said Kogure, fixing up the stuff he used to tend Rukawa's ankle. He placed the kit aside and walked over to Sakuragi and the other two.

"I have an idea. Let's play a card game." suggested the former MVP and pulled out his deck of cards as Sakuragi and Ryota nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you going to join us, sempai?" asked the muffin top point guard.

"Iie. I'm just going to watch you guys play." replied the vice captain with his usual smile.

In the middle of the game, they heard a groan of pain from the bed behind them. Kogure stood up and walked to the groaning Rukawa.

"I don't get it. What's with all the stupid groaning?" started Sakuragi, scratching his head.

"Did Sendoh come all the way here just to rape his freshman kitsune?" added Mitsui with a twisted smile on his face and Ryota can do nothing but laugh.

Kogure, on the other hand was pampering Rukawa like hell. Letting the kitsune's head rest on his lap while stroking the soft and silky strands of his black hair. The only thing left missing is for Kogure to feed him a bottle of milk-- if you were to paint a mother-baby picture, that is. For some, it would be called 'brotherly love'. But for /their/ team mates, it was another kind of love. Hell, they even made a rumor that Sendoh and Rukawa have been dating in secret, which caused one big trouble. What more if Kogure-cuddling Rukawa-infront-of-their-eyes is the case? Though, the Sendoh-dating-Rukawa thing is true, by the way. Sweet /secret/ lovers, those two are.

At the sight, Mitsui clenched his fists in utter jealousy while Sakuragi and Ryota snickered behind his back. Being quite possessive, the former MVP couldn't take it anymore. As Ryota beat him again in the game of cards, he let out his anger, with him losing in the game, as an excuse.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!" he yelled all over the used-to-be /quiet/ room.

BAM!

Another ball that night hit his poor head which instantly put him to sleep.

_**Later that night..**_

When everyone else was already asleep, Kogure crawled out of his bed and very quietly went to Mitsui's bed and pulled him gently for him to fall off on the floor.

"Itai..!" hissed Mitsui not wanting to get hit by a third ball. Kogure smiled at him as he watched his lover sit his jealous ass on the floor.

"Hisashi? Daijobou?" the vice captain asked, voice filled with concern for the other.

"No. I'm not okay. And it's not because of those stupid balls Akagi keeps hitting me with."

"Ahh.. It's because of Rukawa then? That's what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. That fuckin' spoiled foxy ace idiot."

"That's some insult, Hisashi. But anyway, he has a sprained ankle and being the vice captain I have to do something."

"Well, that vice captain is mine and I don't want him flirting with Akira Sendoh's kitsune pet slave."

Kogure softly laughed at that remark and pulled his Mitsui closer to him. The former MVP did the same, pulling /his/ vice captain by the collar and engaging him to a deep kiss.

"Mmmm.." groaned Mitsui. "Aishiteru, koi. That idiot definitely is not for you."

.. And with that, they kissed the night away. Yes-- on the floor. Only God knows how many basketballs Akagi has got in store for them if he finds out about the 'brotherly love' Mitsui and Kogure are happily sharing with each other.

_**O w a r i :) **_

* * *


End file.
